Chaos Quest Episode 1: The Quest Begins!
Chaos Quest Characters The stars of this first installment: #Plasma the Hedgefox #Necko the Hedgehog #General Sukendus #Kai the Fox #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #Speedy the Porcupine Act 1: Battle at the Museum! We pick up with a young mobian boy Plasma the HedgeFox. Plasma has been reported to the Earth's police before (being called by a witness as "A hedgehog, fox like thing?"), but has never been seen for years now coming out of that 5 year hiding he is on a quest for the Chaos Emeralds (as seems to desire them after a mysterious dream)! But, before can truly find his destiny, trials, hardships, losses, gains and ultimatly over come his ultimate nightmate. That story begins... ''NOW!!!'' May 4, 2011 3:35 PM Plasma: (jumps out of his waterfall veiled cave and lands in grass) (Plasma begins jumping to his trusty bird Flo and flies to Angel Island) ANGEL ISLAND LAVA REEF Tour Guide: This is the "Lava Reef Zone". Pretty big place for a Volcano's innards! Of course expanded by the Death Egg 1, it's evil Death Egg compartment remains have become YOUR attractions! Adult Female Rabbit: This tour rocks! Dealer Chao: (attempting to hit on the Rabbitt) You said it babe! Soleannase Child: It's great to get out of Soleanna every once and a while huh Pelé? (The tourists walk to other parts of the museum) Necko: (guards his energies from being detected using the Red Chaos Emerald) Plasma: Come and hand over the Emerald. It'll make it a lot less easier than to get your body splattered across the room. (Plasma shoots acid at the pillar) Necko: Lava Launch! (retaliates by shooting lava, blocking the acid) (Plasma and Necko stare at each other for a few seconds) Plasma: I don't wanna hurt you kid. Give it. Necko: Never!! It's too important to me... Plasma: Very well than. (Plasma jumps up and dives fist first at Necko) Necko: (Puts the Emerald in his pocket, catches his fist, holding himself up from hitting the ground) Plasma: (Contiues struggling, trying to over power and knock him down) Just...give me...THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!! Necko: (drops to the ground, back first, but sticks his feet out kicking Plasma in the stomach falls to the ground to kick Plasma's stomach) Plasma: (flies back and lands on his feet) Give me that damn Chaos Emerald! Necko: (pulls out the Emerald) Heh, I got you about to cough up a lung! What makes you think you have any authority to ask for-- Plasma: (interrupts Necko's mocking and folds his hands together using them to slam Necko across the puts his hands togther and wacks Necko across the face) The red Chaos Emerald goes flying across the hall. Plasma: Thanks...ATOMIC ACID!!! (drops a green bomb on the floor) Plasma: (whistles, calling out for Flo) Flo: (breaks through the ceiling and picks up Plasma, flying to the rim of the Island with him) The green bomb appears slowly, getting bigger. Plasma: (sitting on Flo) What a fool...now for the next Emerald... (the Emerald glows teleporting him to the next Emerald) Flo: (caws in confusion) (flies for Plasma) Necko: No!! (runs and grabs the tourists and there guide jumping out of the window (Necko tumbles down to the bottom volcano) The volcano explodes in addition propelling Necko, the tourists and the guide a bit farther into the forest. Necko: (in pain) I-I lost it... ?????????: (watching with binoculars from afar) Hmm...men. Go discover what transpired down at the Lava Reef. Act 2: New Friends! 4:00 PM Seaside Hill Kai: (listening to "It Doesn't Matter") Rustling begins to occur in the bushes. Kai: (hides the Blue Emerald in his pocket) Plasma: Hello. Have you recently obtained anything of value? Kai: ....Why do you ask? Plasma: I'm in search of seven gems. (points at Kai's pocket) Similar to the one in there. Kai pushed it farther into his pocket. Plasma: (does a "gimmie"-gesture) Hand it over. Kai: After searching so hard for this...I would never DARE let my five years of effort be in vain. If you want you it you'll have to take it. Kai stands up. Plasma: Are you challenging me? If so please be a bigger threat than the last one. Plasma pulls out his emerald. Kai smirked. Kai: Seems I'm not your first target. Plasma: More like my first victim. (Kai stays quiet) Plasma: Are you gonna stand and stare or fight? Kai: Alright. My Emerald and me versus your emerald and you and your Emerald. Plasma: Let's go! Kai: CHAOS SPEAR! Plasma: CHAOS ACID ASSAULT! Jack & Patricia: (appear in front of them) Hi! (The two stop and glance over at Jack and Patricia, both the fighters having sweatdrops behind their heads) Kai: Yeah, hi. Who are you two? Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is my friend Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: (waves) Patricia: Hi Kai: Be careful guys! I think that fox--hedgehog thing murdered a guy for a Chaos Emerald! Jack & Patricia: (Gulp in fear) Plasma: I won't resort to such mindless violence if you'd just give it to me. Kai: You think wouldn't know how to use Chaos Teleport after three years? I'm not stupid! So long! EXCELSIOR!!!! Kai, Jack and Patricia teleport to an unknown area via wormhole. Jack: That catchphrase is pretty stupid though. Kai: (annoyed) Yeah. I'll work on it. By the way, what were you two doing. Jack: Just exploring the shoreline. We heard about some sort of treasure at Ocean Palace and wanted to go nab it. Kai: Upp, here's our stop. A bright light appears at the end of the worm hole. Speedy: (sees the flash of light and dashes behind a tree) Kai: (opens his eyes as he is sitting down next Jack and Pat) Jack: Where are we? Patricia: I don't know. Kai senses someone behind the trees using the Chaos Emeralds involuntary energy sensing. Kai: Why don't we ask him? Hey you! Behind the tree! Where are we? Speedy: The name's Speedy-- Jack, Pat? Jack: Hey Speedy Patricia: It's nice to see you Kai: You guys met before? Jack: Yup. Patricia: That's correct. Kai: So uh...where exactly are we? Speedy: Angel Island. Kai: I've heard of this place. With all the trouble it's had it's still such a lucious peaceful place. Speedy: Yeah, you say that. Kai: What's wrong? Speedy: Ever since the guardian Knuckles has been more occupied with well, finally getting a life and friends, mysterious Chao have been appearing and guarding the Master Emerald with their lives. Kai: They're just Chao. How much harm could they possibly-- (Kai is then stabbed in thigh by an aerial thrown spear) Kai: (screams in pain) Speedy: That harmful Kai: JUST HELP ME YOU IDIOT! Speedy: (indifferent) Kay. 'Yo chao. Cut the attack. It's just Jack, Patty and some loser. Kai: COME ON! Jack: Wow man! You're really good at this stuff. Speedy: Gotta know how to survive in such a crazy place. Jack: (ignoring) Speedy: Dude, if you're not gonna pay attention don't ask-- (Speedy turns over to sees Patricia caringly examining Kai's wound) Speedy: Jealous? Jack: *blushes a bit* Nah, just worried. Kai: Yeah it's definitely broken. Only one thing to do! (pulls out his Emerald) Chaos Heal! The technique does nothing causing a three second session of awkward silence. Speedy: Fail. Kai: (agrivated) DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF COMPASSION? Speedy: Alright, don't get you panties in a twist. Let the pro show you how it's done. Kai: You? A pro? Speedy: Not me dork, Patty. Kai: Patricia? Jack: Yeah. She's a master of healing so I'm sure she could get it done easy. Patty: (gently takes the Emerald)Alright I'll try...CHAOS HEAL! (Kai's leg is fully healed) Kai: I-in just one try? Speedy: How long have you been trying to learn? Kai: ... *sits there embarrassed* Speedy: Why're you guys here anyway? Kai: Trying to escape some Hedgefox who's hunting these things called "Chaos Emeralds" Speedy: I know what a Chaos Emerald is bozo. However, you do know the MASTER Emerald, an emerald more powerful than all 7 COMBINED is here right? Kai: Oh yeah...WELL I WAS JUST TRYING TO ESCAPE THE JERK! Ugh, we are so SCREWED! SO SCREWED! He's gonna sense the Master Emerald and once he gets it.... (The four imagine the Earth snapping in half causing the boys to start running!) Jack: Now I think it's time to get moving! Speedy: YEAH! Patricia: How standard. Come on guys! (whistles summoning her broom) Kai: What're you a witch?! Patricia: (winks to the four) Yeah! Now hope on. (The four get on the broom) Chief Chao: (deep voice) We'll meet up with you later guys! (Patricia, Kai and Jack sit on the broom in Shock) Chief Chao: What? (Later During the Flight) Kai: (during the flight; blushing) (Back at Plasma) Plasma: (riding Flo) It doesn't matter girl. I'll just use the emerald to hunt them down and when I'm close enough. (clutches the Emerald) I'll just snatch the emeralds and snap their necks. (Back at the Hero's) Kai: We're on our way to the Emerald right? Speedy: Where else? Kai: Well then smarty pants. (takes his iPhone out of his pocket) Let's see if this hedgefox has done anything news-worthy-- Speedy: I think he blew up the Lava Reef Museum. Kai: AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING US NOW? Speedy: It could've been a coincidence. (The group fly close enough to the volcano to see Necko as a dot) Kai: What's that green thing down there... (uses Chaos Sense) it's a kid! We have to go help him! Speedy: Get your priorities straight Kai! The world be in danger to this thing! Let's get to Knuckles so he can shut down the Emeralds! Kai: It doesn't mean anything! The hedgefox could easily come in RIGHT now and cream all our asses! He can use Chaos Teleport! Patricia: Then why doesn't he? Jack: Most likely to invoke fear. A sense of helplessness. If he begins spamming we could pick up on it. He's playing a game. Speedy: Either that or he's an idiot. (Kai, Jack and Patricia gets sweatdrops behind their heads) Patricia: Alright! We're going down! (The group land next to Necko and jump off) Kai:What happened here! Do you know who blew up this place? Necko: (lying down; injured) He had...red Hair...and green fur. Kai: It;s him! That freak from earlier! What's your name? Necko: Necko the Hedgehog. Kai: Don't worry my friend will heal you! Patty! Please heal Necko fast I don't think he is gonna make it! Patricia: No prob! (heals Necko) Patricia: Yeah are you ok? Necko: Yeah. Thanks Miss! Patricia: No problem. But you can call me Patricia. This is Kai, Speedy and my best friend Jack. Necko: Wow! You guys are cool! Speedy: I don't mean to brag but-- Kai: (pushes Speedy) Anyway, I'm curious...did you have...a RED Chaos Emerald? Necko: Yuppy. Kai: So you must've been his first... "victim"... Speedy: (stands up) Enough monolouging! Let's go! Kai: Alright everyone back to the broom! Speedy: Yeah, no offense but he'll see us. Kai: (gets on the broom) Doesn't matter he can sense us right now. Speedy: (gets on the broom) Finally had a good point for once dweeb. Necko: Umm... (The group turns to Necko) Necko: I was wondering if...it'd be OK if... Patricia: *playfully rolls her eyes* You can come Necko. Necko: Aww thanks Auntie Patty! (hugs her and jumps on the broom) Speedy: Let's go the Mystic Ruins. Shrine should be around there. (The group fly off to the Mystic Ruins) Act 3: The Mysterious Night! May 4,2011 9:33pm﻿ Kai: (piggy backing Necko) Any sign of Mystic Ruins yet guys? Kai:We should go down and rest. The fox thing hasn't found us yet. Speedy: THANK GOODNESS! I thought you'd /never/ ask! Kai: Because you're TOTALLY the one driving. Patricia: Thanks for the concern Kai. Kai: (blushes) 'Tis nothing Speedy: Hey Kai. What's with the red face? Kai: Shut up. Jack: (Back at Plasma) Plasma:Angel Island is such a unique place for hunting...Ay. Flo? So exilerati--- (Plasma falls off Flo like a rock falling hundreds the floor 80ft below him.) Flo: CAAW! (Plasma!!!) (the bird dives down to Plasma as he begins to enter a nightmare) (Plasma slams the ground causing birds to fly away to their direction causing him to drop his Emerald) Kai: Looks like somethings going down. You guys stay here I'll go check. Speedy: Are you kidding me? It might be a trap from the Hedgefox! You might get killed-- (finger waves) on second thought, go 'head. Kai: I've already taken that into account. If I get in trouble I'll just high tail it back here with the Emerald. Patricia: Stay safe anyway. Kai: Thanks. (about to walk off) Speedy: WAIT! Kai: WHAT?! Speedy: What if it's a trap to get the Emerald away from us?! Kai: Alright ya baby, I'll sense the energy! (Kai senses out the energy). It's Plasma. Pretty weak too. Easy pickins'. Speedy: BUT WHAT IF HE'S CONCEALING HIS ENER-- Kai: Screw you, I'm going. (Kai runs into woods) Jack: Well then. (Back at Plasma) Plasma: (manages to roll him self into a waterfall, struggling to do so) Kai: (stops near the fall and sees the dropped Emerald) Necko's Emerald but no fox thing! (Kai sees Plasma drowning) Kai:Is it worth it? Hmph. Cocky little kid he can take care of himself (picks up the Emerald and runs back) ?????: (dragging Plasma down faster into the water) Plasma: (drowing and making suffocation noises) ?????: (quiet and ominously) Stay away from the Emeralds. They hold secrets you have no business unfolding. Stay away. Plasma: (the dream ends as Plasma begins to fall down the fall of the waterfall) Kai: Guys! I found the Hedgefox drowning, and he dropped his Emerald but I got it an-- Speedy: (sits up and rubs his eye) We heard you grandma, call yourself. Jack: That's cool! I just hope nothing bad happens to us. Kai: Chaos Teleport! (teleports the fire into the waterfall) As long as he's drowning WITHOUT an emerald he can't hunt us! Speedy: (yawns) Well that's great. Now let's get some shut eye. Patricia: Yeah. Beauty sleep doesn't come cheap for skunks. (falls over and goes to sleep) Kai, Speedy and Jack: ... Kai: Does this happen a lo-- Speedy: Yes. Act 4: Race to the Ruins! May 5,2011 ''' '''9:33 AM﻿ Plasma: (hiding in bushes) Damn, they're awake. ﻿Jack: (yawns) Good morning guys. Patricia: Morning. Kai: You guys finally woke up. Patricia: Well we needed all the rest we could get. Speedy: Yeah. After all I need to look sexy for the ladies. (Overly detailed beauty shot of Speedy) Kai: no. Speedy: Don't be jealous of all this. Kai: I'm not thou-- Speedy: Keep telling yourself that. Kai: Speedy we're not playing "that" game. (Kai and Speedy continute to argue in the background) Patricia: Should we help? Jack: Nah, just let it settle in. Kai: Damn, your obnoxious. I have no idea how you became friends with such nice guys like Jack and Pat. Speedy: You are such a kiss ass. Kai: Well I-- Plasma: Okay, enough of this B.S! I've been watching for less than a minute and it already feels like an eternity! Kai: You're alive? Plasma: Yes. Now I've given you idiots a fair chance of the game but you've taken advantage of me. So it's game over. Now hand over the emerald and you get to keep your heads. Speedy: You know... Plasma: What? Speedy: Your hair makes you look like a girl. Plasma: !!! Kai: (doing the throat cuttingg "Shut up" sign) Speedy: I mean seriously. Ever heard of a hair cut. Plasma: Enough! (goes to kick Speedy) Speedy: (grabs Kai and rolls out of the way) Kai: Are you crazy? Don't irk him! Speedy: Calm down grandma. I know what I'm doing! Patricia: (grabs Necko) Kai, get us out of here! Kai: EXCELSI-- Plasma: (grabs Kai's arm and begins crushing) Not this time! (Plasma smashes Kai onto the ground and takes the Emeralds) Plasma: (holding the two Emeralds) ATOMIC ASSAULT! (A giant green balls forms over Angel Island) Kai: NO! SO MANY INNOCENTS WILL BE LOST! (headbashes Plasma and steals the emeralds back) Plasma: It's too late. You along with your friends, this island and the all these other worms will soon be at the bottom of the ocean. Feasted on by the unknown. Kai: (tosses his emeralds to Jack) Guys! Take Necko and get to the Master Emerald in the Mystic Ruins! I'll fight this thing and-- Plasma: Ah, ah ah! Thing? You shall address me as Plasma? Plasma: Hmm? (looks at the group about to flee) So the green brat still lives? I'm surprised. Oh well. He'll be done soon enough. Kai: (punches Plasma) To the Mystic Ruins if you don't want to become dust! Speedy: Jack! Follow me! (enters Spin Dash formation and boosts off) Jack and Patricia (with Necko on back): Come on Jack! Let's get out of here. (the two jump on her now appeared broom) Jack: Stay safe Kai! Patricia: (Waving at Speedy) Kai: I'll handle Pla-- Plasma: (grabs Kai's neck and chokes him to unconciousness) Kai: No..... (Plasma drops) Plasma: This Master Emerald...if it's so powerful that the fox gave up the emeralds to fight me hand to hand alone it HAS to be worthy of the theivery. I might as well get it before Angel Island's gone. Plasma: (whistles) FLO DOWN HERE! Hurry! Flo: (dashes from somewhere in the forest and picks up Plasma) Cawww caww caw! (Plasma! You're alive!) Plasma: I missed you girl! Let's go get that Emerald! (The duo dash after Patricia, Speedy, Jack and Necko) Kai: (opens his eyes to reveal he was faking choking) I have to stop him! (begins running) Psycho! What kind of idiot talks to themself... (Kai continues to run until he eventually runs out of breath) Kai: (wheezing) N-no... Chief Chao: Need help? Soleanease Boy: We saw you back there save the guy who saved us! You need a lift? (Kai smiles as we cut back to the other heroes) Jack: Uh, Pat? Pat: Yeah Jack? Jack: PLASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Jack, Patricia and Necko engage a Pokémon style battle as Plasma and Flo continue to dash towards them) Jack uses Homing Attack! Flo dodged it! Plasma uses Acid Assault! Jack took the entire hit! Jack and Patricia traded places (and items)! Patricia used Chaos Heal! Jack was fully restored! Necko awoke! Necko: What's happening-- Patricia rocked Necko back to sleep! Flo dashed forward! Patricia used Bat Guard~! It's Super Effective! Plasma flinched! Patricia and Jack switched places (and items!) Jack uses Quill Shot! Plasma and Flo dodged it! Flo used Brave Bird! Jack, Patricia and Necko were knocked off the broom! Plasma got a broom! Jack, Patricia and Necko were forced out of the battle! Plasma gained 567 EXP. points! Flo gained 678 EXP. points! Flo became Level 23! Flo: CAAWWCAWWCAW (LEVEL UP!) Speedy: Flo: (flys in front of Speedy using her wings to gust him back causing him to run into Jack, Patricia and Necko, thus impeding their progress) (We then skip to all the Chao flying in the air carrying Kai, the Soleanease boy, Pelé, the Rabbit woman and the Tour Guide with the Dealer Chao tailing behind) Chief Chao: THIS IS A CODE ALPHA RED! THE ENTIRETY OF ANGEL ISLAND IS UNDER THREAT OF DESTRUCTION! REPEAT! CODE ALPHA RED! Squirrel Civilian: NO $#!+. Chao Dealer: Get 'em boys. (A group of chao come out of the bushes and beat the civilian up) Chao Dealer: Enough. Take him to the Mystic Ruin so he can board the escape plane. Rabbit: I've been wondering. How does the Island's train station to Station Square work if Angel Island's in the middle of the ocean and Station Square is STILL under reconstruction? Chief Chao: It has teleporters like the one used to teleport from Carnival Zone to Ice Cap. Kai: Come on guys! We can prevent this if we get to the Emerald! Chief Chao: Sorry! We may be especially trained but you guys are still heavy! Kai: (spots his friends running on the ground) No problem! Chief Chao! Take me down! My friends have two Chaos Emeralds! Chief Chao: Yes sir! Chao troops!! Take the citizens to the evacuation trains and planes! Kai and I will take on that menace. (The Chao drop Kai as he and Chief Chao land) Necko: Why can't we get your broom back Auntie Patty? Patricia: If someone else is in posession of it I can't summon it back. Kai: (lands in front of them) Then I guess we'll need to get there faster! Speedy: So you made it out alive? Kai: Just had to fake suffocation! Now hand me an Emerald! Jack: (tosses him the red Chaos Emerald) Kai: EXCELSIOR! Pelé: Arf arf arf arf, arf arf, arff! (What a dork.) (It cuts to Plasma at the altar of the Emerald) Plasma: So this is it. Pretty big, ay Flo? Kai: HOLD IT! Plasma: (turns back to to see Kai pointing at him) Plasma: What! (shields himself thinking a blast is going to come out of Kai's finger) Plasma: ...The Hell-- Chief Chao: (punches Plasma in the back of the head ((causing Plasma to drop the broom)) and grabs Flo's tail, only to fling Flo at Plasma seconds later) Stay away from the Master Emerald! CHAOS TELEPORT! (The Atomic Assault dissapears letting Angel Island once again rest easy) Chief Chao: (flies into the air) THE CODE ALPHA RED HAS DECEASED! PLEASE PROCEED TO EVACUATE THE ISLAND UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Patricia: Glad to have my baby back. Speedy: Whew. Glad that's all over. Say, where's Knuckles? Chief Chao: He's-- (The Chief is interrupted by General Sukendus (the man who watched the Lava Reef explosion in Chapter 1) who comes down from seemingly no where, Ralph Slamming Chief Chao with a metal glove which nearly crushes Chief Chao against the ground, K.Oing him with major injury) Kai: Chief Chao! (Kai runs towards General Sukendus (who has stood up from the assault) and Chief Chao) Who are you? Why'd you-- Sukendus: (proceeds to grab Kai with his Metal Glove) Kai: NOT AGAIN! (swings back and forth while being held and attempts to kick Sukendus) Sukendus: (blocks it with his other arm) No. Kai: !!! Sukendus: (uses his blocking hand to remove the Red Emerald from Kai's pocket and proceeds to throw Kai at lightning speeds at Necko, Jack, Speedy and Patricia causing Jack to drop the Blue Emerald) Sukendus: Many thanks. (picks up the Chaos Emerald and teleports up to his plane) Kai: Wait a second! I've seen him on the news. Speedy: And who is he? Necko: And why does it matter? Kai: He's General Andrew Sukendus, and it matters cause he works with G.U.N! If we can find the closest G.U.N building we can get our Emeralds back! Speedy: Let's go kick some ass. (As Speedy says that it begins to rain) Act 5: The Great Escape May 5, 2011 11:00 AM Plasma: (lifts Flo up and helps her stand) Like HELL you idiots are gonna get the those Emeralds back before me. You can just give them to me, as I won't be falling for any more of your desperate tricks. Kai: You're kidding right? You. The guy who tried to destroy Angel Island. I'd rather die defending the Emeralds then let YOU have them. (Plasma raises index finger into the sky) Plasma:Fine if that's the way you want it! Acid Assault! (points his finger at Kai releasing a ball of green plasma at Kai) Kai: NOW SPEEDY! Speedy: OK! (jumps in front of Kai and activates his Armadillo a shell sending the volley back at Plasma who goes flying back, hitting Flo and sending the two hurdling into the forest) Kai:We did it! We won! (Plasma comes at full speed, riding Flo) Plasma: Not by a long shot maggot! Speedy: I got this one! (dashes towards Plasma and Flo) YOUR ASS IS GRASS-- (Plasma grabs Speedy by the neck) Kai: (jumps into the air) NOPE! Plasma: (turns around and has Flo do into the air to strike Kai) YUP-- (Kai gets stabbed in the stomach by Flo's beak) (The helicopter comes back) Plasma: SUKENDUS! (jumps off Flo and attempts to reach the copter) Jack: (jumps in the air and intercepts Plasma slamming him to the ground) I'm sick, (punches Plasma in the face) of watching, (punches Plasma again) Kai do all the work! (grabs Plasma by the hair and throws him near the now landing helicopter) Sukendus: (exits the helicopter) Sorry about earlier. I got off on the wrong foot. (picks Plasma up by his hair) You're ALL going to jail for attempted destruction of Angel Island property and improper use of the Chaos Emeralds.. Plasma, Kai and Necko: There's a rule for that? (Sukendus shoots Plasma in the face sending him flying to ground) Sukendus: There is now. Plasma Plasma: What the... Kai: Okay, no one kicks Plasma's ass except me. Sukendus: Yeah, the guy being stabbed by the bird. In fact pretty sure if it opened it's mouth you'd be torn in half-- Kai: Stop talking! (Kai slides out from Flo's beak) Uhh....can b-barely move...Patricia. Patricia: I'm coming! (runs to Kai to heal him) Kai: Whoa! Thanks! Patricia: Got a plan? Kai: Get the Emeralds and use-- Sukendus: CHAOS... Kai: NOPE! Kai and Plasma: (dash towards Sukendus) Sukendus: TELEPORT! (Plasma and Kai are then teleported into a small jail room with a door that has bars, so they may see the court awaiting them) Sukendus: Enjoy this room it will be the last place you see before I exc--I mean put you on trial! Also. Don't bother trying to break out. The Red Emerald is being used as a barrier to keep you worms inside. So unless you have natural Chaos powers or I drag you out don't waste the energy. (Sukendus leaves the room) Kai: How does he know Chaos Teleport? Plasma: (walks over to the corner) Kai: Fine whatever...wait a sec! Ha! The big bad general forgot to seal the rest of the guys in here! We're saved! Plasma... (Plasma sat in the corner pondering about his life) (Outside of Jail) Jack: So Sukendus knows Chaos Teleport? Patricia: (healing Chief Chao) I don't wanna be intrusive, but do you know where we are Speedy? Speedy: Angel Island Court House. And we're on the outside of the small holding cell. Plasma and Kai must be in there. Necko: So let's bust 'em out! Speedy: (grabs Necko) While I like your style kid, this is no place to be busting any caps. We'll ALL get arrested and put on trial. Kai: (knocks on the wall and puts his ear against it for a response) Patricia: Don't worry we're gonna get you out! Kai: Thanks guys! You're awesome! But you have to think smart! He's got a barrier nulling us from using normal methods! Plasma: Kai: Plasma...you OK? Patricia: How did this happen? Plasma: (fearful) He took the emeralds, teleported us to be executed without trial, and I can't remember who I am! Kai: Kai: Hurry Sukendus is coming! Sukendus: Yeah, I talked to the judge, ya know, him being pretty mad he was to fat to evacuate and well, you did almost kill millions of lives, so prepare for the death pentalty. (Plasma shivers with fear) (Sukendus chains up Plasma and Kai.) Speedy: Let's make our move. (Inside of the court room) Sukendus: You two will die by Chaos Emerald powered electric chair! Kai: Pretty primitive you steal need emeralds to power an electric chair-- Sukendus: You don't have many friends do you? Kai: ...no. Sukendus: Thought so. So I suggest you keep filthy mouth shut. I was planning on killing you second but you may have just changed my mind Plasma: Shut up... Sukendus: Huh? Plasma: Shut up! I may not remember much but I know one thing from my journey these past experiences. Nobody has any right to place anyone else beneath them! Especially not a heartless monster like you! Do whatever you want to me, but Kai doesn't deserve to be here. Sukendus: Oh little Plasma...watch the mouth. It may get you places you don't want to be... (pulls out a pistol) Kai: Sukendus: (shoots at Plasma) Plasma: Why did you save me? Kai: It's because what you said was really legit. If we die, I'm just glad you became a hero.... Sukendus: Enough with the budding bromance! Keep talking if you want to become lead heads! Kai: Sukendus: Now then. I'll be taking Plasma to the electric chair. It's time for this monster's tyranny to e-- (Suddenly Patricia, Necko, Speedy, Jack and Chief Chao bust through the courtroom doors, riding Flo as the bird uses her feet to snatch up Plasma and Kai. Sukendus takes aim continuously firing bullets all of which are blocked by Speedy's shell and his outrageous reflexes. The Gang escape by going upward through the ceiling and to the sky) Necko: SO LONG SUKENDUS! Act 6: The First Quest Conclusion May 5, 2011 12:30 PM Patricia: Everyone healed? (Everyone nods) Kai: And we all have an understanding of who's the bad guy (looks at Speedy) Speedy: HEY! He TRIED to destroy us all. I have every right to misconceive. Necko: That escape was awesome! Flo just bust in like BWOW and picked up Plasma and Kai and then Speedy was used his shell to block the bullets like dink-clinka-dink-dink! Speedy: Well I don't mean to brag but...I was pretty bad ass. Patricia: So what now? Chief Chao: I will stay and guard the shrine from any other invaders. The rest of my troops have evacuated and Knuckles is dealing with "important buisness". Plasma: ...Let's go back and get the Emeralds! Kai: What?! We can get them back another time-- Plasma: Sorry to say, but there might not BE a next time. Who knows what the General wants with emeralds. Kai: Who knows. G.U.N's motives are highly known to be unpredictiable... Plasma: Which is why we need to go back! He might still be there! Speedy: It was thirty minutes ago! We'll never make it back! Chief Chao: Oh you will! I can teleport you there. Kai: Awww, thanks Chief Chao! Chief Chao: (teleports them away) The Group: Good Bye, See ya around, we'll miss you, stay safe! Sukendus: So you all came back huh? As expected. I knew you would want to leave with this. (reveals that in both hands he holds the Red and Blue Emeralds) Patricia: (spawns her Broom behind Sukendus) Why else would we returning to such a monster! Sukendus: For a SNEAK ATTACK! (as the broom nearly japs Sukendus in the head he jumps up in the air. Jack: NOPE! A Spin Attack! (Jack jumps in the air using Spin Attack and expands his hair quills into Sukendus' arms) Sukendus: AH! (drops the Emeralds) Plasma: (dashes to get them before Jack and Sukendus fall on him) GOT EM! EVERYONE! ON FLO AND THE BROOM! Jack: (spindashes down Sukendus and onto the broom severly slashing Sukendus' arms!) Patricia: Going up! (takes her Jack and Speedy up above court) Plasma and Necko: (jump on Flo (who already has Kai on her) who's hovering over the court) Plasma: Alright Necko! Let's show 'em what you did to my Acid Assault! Plasma: ACID ASSAULT!! Necko: LAVA LANUCH! (The court and jail explode with Sukendus inside) Plasma: Welp. That disposes of Sukendus for a bit. Speedy: This most likely won't be the last we see of him though. Kai: Course not. Until then we split up and two of us will take an Emerald. Plasma: I'll take Red. Kai: And I'll take blue. Speedy: Yo Kai. Kai: Hmm? Speedy: I wanted to tell you you're not as big a dork as I thought. Kai: Wow thanks-- Speedy: you're ten times more than that. Kai: ... Speedy: I'm kidding. Your cool. Kai: Thanks. Plasma: Drop me off of...Emerald Hll. Patricia: Why so? Jack: He kinda tried to blow up a sacred island so I think it'd be best to lay low. Kai: All of us should. Sukendus is probably REALLY butthurt. Jack: Yeah. Kai: So remember Plasma, Flo! We're gonna meet here in 3 days! Don't forget us OK! Plasma: I don't think I can! Patricia :Bye guys! Go broom! Plasma: ... And so the first episode of Chaos Quest comes to a peaceful conclusion! But can our heroes continue this peace streak without facing any casualties? What is Plasma's history? And how will Sukendus compose his vicious retaliation against our heroes? Find out on Chaos Quest? Excuse me, but why didn't you say on the next episode? Simple. We aren't going to drop a bomb like that in the second episode! We have to keep at least three acts of tension open for these end segments! Anyway, see you next time! Next Episode Preview 1: The Attack Of Zenaroid! Plasma: Hey! It's me Plasma! This weird time traveler girl wants my emerald! ''' '''Katie: Give it to me! You can't BEGIN to comprehend what'll happen if you don't! Zenaroid: Listen to the girl if you want to live! Plasma: Why can't I stop shaking?! 'Kai: Next time on Chaos Quest! The Attack of Zenaroid! ' 'Zenaroid: You should beware my power. It's quite destuctive. ' The Quest Begins! > The Attack of Zenaroid! Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes